Chikane!
by devilhuntershadow
Summary: ok basicly i took the boys and girls from kannazuki no miko and kyoshiro towa sora and put them in the inyasha world. YURI!
1. Chapter 1

Kohaku-Kozue: Only eleven-years-old, Kozue is Makoto 's younger sister. One night when Makoto, their father, and other exterminators went out to do a job for a nearby mansion(killing a spider demon), Kozue was brought along for her first night as an exterminator. The spider demon had actually possessed the mansion's lord, and though the exterminators did kill a humongous spider, they were caught off guard when the mansion lord used a spider thread to possess Kozue and make her kill all of her comrades and her father. Makoto managed to live through the ordeal with Kozue and the mansion guards. Mika, the girl behind it all, still controls Kozue 's mind.

Kirara-Valteishia:

a long time friend of the demon hunter Makoto. Valteishia has three forms she can take. Both of Valteishia 's forms are the same cream color with black stripes around the lower legs and tail, and solid black paws and tail tips. Valteishia also has a thin black diamond on the forehead, and large red eyes. The first form is a cuddly, two tailed cat, really not much larger than a kitten. Her second form, which is her true shape, is that of a massive saber-toothed cat as big as a car. While in her true saber-toothed form, her legs and tails are covered with fire and she can fly. While traveling, Valteishia usually carries Makoto, Miyako, and Nekoko in order to allow everyone to keep up with the fast pace that chikane sets with her running and leaping. Her third form young attractive woman with blond hair and blue eyes. Her nickname is valta.

Ayame- ku:

Ku is the wolf tribe leader's grand daughter. After the tribe got attacked by evil spirits. She came to find stesuna to help out. Setsuna also promised to marry her many years ago. Unfortunately, setsuna has now found his new love (himeko) and refuses to marry ku. She is a shy, Cheerful and Strong woman.

Kouga-Setsuna:

The leader of a wolf demon gang. Since corona killed most of her gang in their first fight, she swore to kill corona. setsuna has Shikon stones embeded in her legs and can run faster than the speed of wind. setsuna and chikane are rivals for himeko. setsuna's gang members all respects himeko and refers to her as the "gang lady - setsuna's girlfriend. She is 16 years old and has crush on himeko.

Rin- Tarlotte:

Tarlotte was saved by Kaon using the Tenseiga (it's the first time she used it). Ever after, Tarlotte follows Kaon everywhere like a younger sister. It's believed Tarlotte brought senses of kindness to Kaon 's cold heart. Before Tarlotte met Kaon, Tarlotte doesn't speak a word to anybody, mostly due to the shock she received after both of her parents died. But after she met the seriously injured Kaon , helped her recover, then later was saved by her, Tarlotte started to talk again. She is 7 years old. Innocent, admires kaon.

Shippo- Nekoko:

Nekoko is a young fox demon. Her father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. In order to get revenge, Nekoko tried to steal shikon stone shards from himeko and chikane, but since she's relatively weak, she got caught easily. Ever after, she's been traveling with the chikane's team, to defeat Mika.

Lady Kaede- Otoha:

Otoha or Maiden Otoha is himiko's younger sister. After himeko died, Otoha took over the temple maiden duty. Later, in order to control the wild chikane, she set a spell on him, so every time Kagome says "SIT!", chikane falls to the ground.

Bad guys:

kagura- Corona:

Corona is a detachment off Mika. Because Mika 's body consist of thousands of demons, he can give birth to demons, Corona is one of them. Mika has control of Corona 's heart and will absorb her back into his body the instant Corona betrays her. Later on in the series, Corona decided Mika must die in order for her to obtain freedom and tried to scheme plans to kill her. secretly has a crush on her sister

Kanna- Reiko:

Mika's second detachment. She has a mirror that can suck in any human's soul, then using it to manipulate the human's body. She is extremely quiet, appears to obey mika. secretly has a crush on her sister.

Naraku- Mika:

Mika is not a full demon, his original body was built on a man saved by himiko. Because of this, Mika 's being trying every way to get the Shikon stone, which can transform him into a full demon. Mika is chikane and his gang's greatest enemy in the series and is also extremely powerful. Since Mika is consisted of numerous demons, he give birth to new demons later in the series. She is about 50 years old.

Not really important characters:

Souta- Tsubasa:

Tsubasa 's younger brother. He respects chikane deeply and is well protected by himeko.

Hojo-soma:

He's the most popular boy in himeko's school. All the girls adore him. He has a huge crush on himeko and brings her things when he thinks she is sick. He is Around 14 years old. most people think he's Very nice and a girl magnet.

Izumi: himeko's best frinds at school. Thy think chikane is bad for her and try to hook her up with soma. They also don't know chikane's a girl.

Misaki : himeko's best frinds at school. Thy think chikane is bad for her and try to hook her up with soma. They also don't know chikane's a girl. The only one who thinks their relation ship will work.

Kyoko : himeko's best frinds at school. Thy think chikane is bad for her and try to hook her up with soma. They also don't know chikane's a girl.


	2. not a discontinuation

Alright, so here's the deal, I can't for the life of me remember what i was going to do with this. I had it all planned out a long time ago, and now, nothin. this does NOT mean i am discontinuing. but it'll probably be a long while before i can get a semblance of what i wanted to do. so, until then, i'll probably write some other things to get rid of all the writer's block i have. sorry, everyone!


	3. the begining

Authors note: ok hears the first real chapter of my new story. In case anyone's wondering here are the pairing's

Main paring's

Chikane _x_ Himeko

Himiko_ x _Kaon

Makoto_ x _Sister Miyako

Ku _x _Setsuna

Corona _x_ Reiko

As for everyone else there will be a lot of one shots and one sided love. enjoy

Also to answer vulnerable love's question the difference between the two himeko's is the different way you spell their names and that the one that plays kikyo has glasses. I know it's confusing.

Chapter 1: the girl who overcame time and the girl who was just overcome.

It was a peaceful town and always safe because she was always their. Her name was himiko. She was the miko of this village. She was sweet kind and thoughtful. Everyone thought she would be their to protect them for a long time, that is until that faithful day. The village was quite until.

"Look its chikane every body run" screamed a villager. At that point a large booming sound could be heard. Suddenly most of the village caught on fire and smoke covered the entire village.

"Hehehehe finally the shikon jewel is mine" laughed chikane. She was heading into the forest. She was almost clear she was just going by the big tree when. "CHIKANE" screamed himiko. As she turned around she saw her standing there with blood dripping down her body and hands. Then she saw an arrow coming straight for her chest and stabbed her in her hart, then pinned her to the tree. As the jewel slipped out of her hand, the last thing she saw was her beloved drop to the floor.

"Here Otoha take the jewel and burn it with my body so know one will ever be able to use it again" spoke himiko. "But sister why your going to be okay right" plead Otoha. "Hush now sister you need to be strong, your going to be the miko of this village so work hard and become strong. So you can protect those who are important to you". Those where her last words to me my big sister the smartest, kindest, and most talented miko ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_50 years later one the other side of the well_

"Hurry himeko your going to be late for school….HIMEKO WAKE UP!" her mother screamed. She then turned to go back down stairs to finish breakfast. Just then himeko opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "oh my gosh I so late" she said as she scrambled to put her clothes on. She than went down stairs to eat breakfast.

" HERE GIROCHI…COME HERE BOY!" yelled a small boy.

"Tsubasa what's wrong". Said himeko.

"sis (sob sob) girochi gone (sob) I cant find him any (sob) where" cried Tsubasa.

"Don't worry hun I'm sure he's going to turn up soon" she said.

"Meow…. Meow…. Meow". "Hay sis did you here that sound" said Tsubasa.

"Yah I think he fell down the well again" She said. The two of them quickly ran down to the shrine."I can't see anything sis, why don't you try" he said.

"Sure ill try" she said as she leaned over to see if he's there."meow..meow". "Look sis their he is" he said. The boy then picked up the cat but he was too heavy and tripped back. Then himeko was pulled down the well. When Tsubasa turned around he saw that she was gone and went to get some help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile in the well_

"Finally the shikon jewel is mine, now give it to me!" the demon said.

"I don't know what your talking about, now let me go please" she said.

"You liar!, give me the jewel or else ill kill you" said the demon.

* * *

"NnnnnnnOoooooo" himeko screamed. Just then a flash of pink light hit the demon and she left.

* * *

_Now on the other side of the well_

"Hello… is someone up there… HELLO!" she yelled. She screamed for a few minute. Then she managed to find a way out. " umm this isn't my home where am I" said himeko._"Okay calm down himeko, I just need to find my way out of this forest then maybe I can find my way home" she thought. _However that was easier said than done the forest was huge. Then she noticed a big tree that looked familiar to her so she ran to it. She then saw someone pinned to the tree. She was the most handsome woman I ever seen. she then decided to get closer to her. she had the most butifull flowing long hair, that glowed like the moon light. Her skink was a nice and soft. Her breast's were big but also round. She had a thin waist and a well rounded but, down to her nice long legs. Then himeko noticed something she saw a pair of dog ears on top of her head. They were just so cute she had to fell them. Just then someone shot an arrow at her and she fell backwards on the floor.

"You there what are you doing there and who are you?" said Otoha. himeko looked up and noticed a blond haired woman kind of tall, with slightly pale skin and blue eyes( I think her eyes are blue if not then oh well also in this version she is only 25 rather than 50 it will be nicer that way).

"Umm my name is himeko" she said

"Liar himiko died over 50 years ago how dare you try to impersonate her, who are you really" Otoha yelled.

"I'm not trying to impersonate anyone my name is himeko besides i think you mean himiko, my names hi..me..ko" she said. the two woman stood their at a stand off that's when otoha noticed what exactly she was saying.

"oh.. I think your write the are a little different but that still doesn't explain what you are doing here"she said.

"well..i ..um…I kind of got lost do you think you can help me" himeko said.

"sure why don't you tell me where you live" she said.

"l live in Tokyo" said himeko.

"To..k..yo I haven't herd of that maybe we should go back to my place to figure it out since its obvious your not familiar with this territory" she said.

When they got there himeko told here more about her family and friends, while Otoha cooked them some dinner. Afterwards the two of them sat outside and looked up at the stars. "The stars are really beautiful out here" said himeko. The two girls turned and looked at each other a with a small blush over there faces.

'_She has the face of an angel,' Otoha thought. 'She looks just like my big sister himiko._

Suddenly otoha felt a warm feeling in her chest. '_No! this is crazy I shouldn't be feeling this way I just meet her,' she thought. ' ohmygod she looks just like my sister this has to be wrong._ Otoha couldn't help her self she felt drawn to her beautiful bluish- gray eyes. Then slowly there lips meet. Otoha drew closer to himeko. Suddenly they heard a loud crashing noise they ran outside. when a demon smashed through her house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay sorry bout keeping you guys waiting I'll try to up date sooner I have already started working on chapter 2 it should be up soon. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please review and thanks for being so patient.


	4. discriptions 2

Description part 2

Sorry I lost the first half of the description's and I just finished re typing them.

Inuyasha-Chikane(kannazuki no miko): a young female with a cocky personality. she is a brave but naive half demon,. Orphaned at a young age, chikane is rejected by humans and looked down upon by demons. Then chikane met, and consequently fell in love with, the powerful miko named himiko. she found it very difficult to trust anyone else, and even more to find anyone who accepted him.

A evil demon named Mika disguised himself first as chikane and then as hime to deceive them into betraying each other. chikane broke into hime 's village and stole the sacred jewel. To defend the village and to keep her from escaping with the jewel, himiko shot chikane with a sacred arrow pinning her to a tree. Moments later, himiko collapses from a wound she received from Mika and gives final instructions to Kaede, her sister, to burn the jewel with her body so it would travel to the afterworld with her.

Fifty years later, chikane was released from the by himeko is hime reincarnated in modern Tokyo, 500 years after the time of the story. from the attacked himeko for the jewel so she could obtain more power, dragging her into the well which transported her back to the time of the story. When himeko says "sit" the necklace plunges to the ground taking chikane with it. chikane becomes more civil as time progresses, losing some of his more childish qualities and becoming much more mature. she always tries to take the most direct route possible in solving any problem, which usually involves violence. She maintains a crass, rude attitude towards everyone except himeko and hime, and to a lesser degree the rest of his companions.

Kagome- Himeko(kannazuki no miko): a shy but sometimes aggressive high school. When she turns 16 a demon pushes her down the bone eaters well and she ends up in another world. There she meets chikane a female half demon an eventually she falls in love with her. Unfortunately she looks just like her x. how will she be able to overcome?

Kikyo-Himiko( kyoshiro towa sora): Himiko is a powerful maiden who was assigned tasks to guard the shikon stone 50 years ago. She fell in love with chikane and wanted to use the Shikon stone to turn chikane into a full human. Unfortunately, she fell into Mika's trap and died.

Sesshomaru- kaon(kyoshiro towa sora): kaon is chikane's older sister. Unlike chikane, kaon is a full demon. She thinks all humans are worthless and denies being related to her. She a powerful demon, she lost her arm in a battle agents her

Songo- Makoto(kannazuki no miko): Makoto is a professional demon Extreminator. Her whole family (all except her brother) and the people in her village were killed by mika. She joined the chikane's team to kill mika and avenge for her family and village neighbors. She is a strong, kind, and serious person for a 16 year old.

Miroku-sister Miyako (kannazuki no miko):

Miyako is a monk who is seeking mika in order to defeat her. Mika has cursed Miyako 's grandfather with an air-rip that has been passed down through generations to Miyako . This air-rip will suck in anything and everything until it sucks up Miyako himself. she is open about her feelings and is often called a 'perverted monk' because she' feels out' beautiful women. She also asks girls if they can bear his children. She joined with chikane to find and destroy mika. She is a kind, sweet, and perverted 18 year old


End file.
